Perfecta
by erimunoz
Summary: Para ti nunca fui suficiente y cuando lo conocí él me llamó...
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

Todo lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos

* * *

 _El sonido de sus tacones resonaba en aquellos pasillos de mármol, eran las 7 de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba en aquel edificio lista para un día más de trabajo._

Las calles de un New York ajetreado sonaban a su alrededor, los empujones y el frio no hacían su día nada mejor; entro en aquel edificio en el que le habían comentado ella trabajaba.

¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Recepcionista? ¿Asistente de algún ejecutivo?

No tenía la más mínima idea, pero era su última opción o quedaría en la calle, esperando que ella hubiera olvidado el pasado llego a la recepción y pregunto:

-¿Disculpe?- la elegante chica de recepción levanto el rostro y sonrío

-¡Buenos días, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?- preguntó amablemente

-La Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿podría decirme dónde la encuentro? - ella le miro unos segundos pensativa.

-Claro, en el último piso tal vez puedan ayudarle. - él agradeció y se dirigió al ascensor.

¿Qué pensaría ella de su visita? ¿Querría hablar con él? ¿Lo mandaría al carajo?

La puerta del ascensor de abrió justo frente a la sonrisa de la recepcionista de aquel piso.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? - le pregunto ella, cuando él se acercó a la recepción.

-Estoy buscando a Hermione Granger- ella sonrió

-Claro ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó

-Ronald Weasley- ella asintió y tomo el teléfono.

-Permítame un segundo. - dijo cubriendo, la bocina.

Era extraño estar en el mundo muggle.

* * *

Hola, soy nueva por aquí, he escrito antes pero hacía mucho que no volvía por aquí.

Espero que les guste está historia, en muchas partes serán anécdotas reales, sucesos que según mi consejera es bueno contar para sanar.

Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero espero las atrapé.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Nox


	2. Capítulo 1 - La Puerta Equivocada

Capitulo 1 - La puerta equivocada

Disclaimer: J. tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

* * *

Después del último año en Hogwarts, Ron se había marchado a un entrenamiento para aurores mientras ella estaba de vacaciones con sus padres por el verano, habían decidido ir a Estados Unidos, Disney World le llamaban, ella la había pasado de maravilla.

Su relación con Ron era normal algunas peleas sin sentido y cosas por el estilo o eso creía.

Era enero cuando el regreso y ella fue a verle en el callejón Diagón.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él entusiasmada, pero su abrazo fue rápido y la soltó.

-Hermione será mejor marcharnos.- le apresuro, y ella algo desconcertada pero feliz, acepto.

Se aparecieron cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione, Ron había insistido en querer formalizar la relación.

\- ¿Estas nervioso?- le preguntó la castaña y sostuvo su mano.

-Un poco.- contesto extrañado mirando hacía su alrededor.

-Es diferente estar... aquí.- agrego, volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien, de cualquier manera has visto a mis padres antes.- el resto del camino fue un poco silencioso.

Ron parecía diferente, un poco frió; pensó Hermione.

Jane estaba en casa en cuanto llegaron, lo saludo cordialmente y los invito a pasar.

\- Así que Ron cuéntame un poco más de ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa después de haberse acomodado.

-Verá Sra. Granger como sabrá estoy entrenando para Auror y es un trabajo muy valioso para mi como para la comunidad mágica, quiero compartirle algunas de las tácticas que he aprendido en mi entrenamiento.- Ron comenzó a hablar largo y tendido mientras su madre parecía no entender ni un poco acerca de lo que el chico decía y miraba a Hermione de reojo, mientras ella parecía pensativa.

"¿Desde cuando Ron se había vuelto tan seguro de sí?" se preguntaba y entonces recordó la temporada recién cuando entro al equipo de quidditch. Se quedo extrañada, pero ella lo amaba. Y lo amaba tanto.

* * *

Lo guiaron hacía la puerta de una oficina, el dueño de aquella empresa en la que Hermione trabajaba en el mundo muggle debía ser muy rico para tener tantos empleados; pensó el pelirrojo justo antes de entrar.

Se sintió sumamente avergonzado de su vestimenta en cuanto entro a aquella hermosa oficina de mármol, debió haberse equivocado de puerta.

Frente a él estaba una mujer de cabello negro hasta el hombro de pie frente a un escritorio clavada en unos papeles, completamente frustrada.

-Perdón creo que me he equivocado de puerta.- ella levanto la mirada

-¿A quién busca?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger.- la chica se hizo a un costado.

-No te has equivocado.- dijo alguien detrás del escritorio.

Él quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento. Esa no podía ser Hermione, era imposible.

Ella sonrío.

"¿Qué tenía ese maldito lugar con las sonrisas?"

* * *

Al día siguiente de hablar con los padres de Hermione había quedado de verse con una amiga del entrenamiento de aurores, Hermione iba con él, contenta.

Entraron en la cafetería y ella aún no llegaba, él pidió a Hermione que ordenara en la caja para ellos dos, en ese momento la chica llego. El abrazo que se dieron incomodo un poco a Hermione pero no quiso tomarlo en serio ¿Qué era un abrazo?

Ella regreso con el café.

-Toma.- le entrego al pelirrojo.

-¿Lo preparaste?- pregunto él

-No sé como te gusta el café, así que he traído todo.- él la fulmino con la mirada, para luego ignorarla y seguir platicando anécdotas.

Hermione se sumió en el asiento y los vio platicar.

-Deberías visitar Hogsmeade- le invitó él y poso su mano en la pierna de ella.

Hermione sintió el corazón reventar. ¿Cómo se lidiaba con situaciones así?

¿Debería gritar? ¿Decir algo? Nunca había tenido novio, ¿Cómo saberlo?

No tenía la más mínima idea. Quería desaparecer de ahí.

¿Quién se creía ese hombre frente a ella?

¿Porque sentía tanto dolor?

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, la verdad ha sido algo difícil escribir esté, me ha sacado algunas lagrimas. Como les comenté anteriormente, algunos son sucesos reales, pero según mi consejera me servirán para sanar.

Por favor si les gustó la historia déjenme un comentario, lo agradecería mucho.

Prometo que los próximos serán mas largos. Nox.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Te vuelvo a ver

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

 **Capítulo 2 Te vuelvo a ver.**

\- Avísame en cuanto lo tengas listo. - Le comento Hermione a su secretaria antes de que la misma saliera de la oficina y los dejara solos.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a verte desde que te deje en Londres Ronald. - se dirigió la castaña al pelirrojo con voz cálida.

-Hermione, yo... Lo siento. - termino de decir el pelirrojo con la mirada baja.

-Cuando Harry me dijo que trabajabas aquí jamás imagine que fueras...-

-Lo sé, esperabas que fuera solo una asistente o algo similar...nunca me diste mucho valor que digamos- le interrumpió la castaña con la burla aun estando de pie.

-Pero eso no importa ya, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó la castaña buscando donde acomodarse.

-Pues verás, me acabo de mudar aquí porque…- el pelirrojo dudo un poco, Hermione alzo las cejas.

-Verás que…- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa –tuve unos problemas en el ministerio por la relación que tuve con Marian y me pidieron que saliera de Londres por algunos años. - dijo haciendo una mueca.

-La verdad Ronald, no tenía la más mínima idea. - dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie para tomar algo de agua.

-¿Gustas?- levanto la mirada hacía el pelirrojo; él se negó.

-Nunca debí dejarte.- afirmo él, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Hablaré con el departamento de recursos humanos y te encontraremos algo. – le cortó la castaña, al momento entró su asistente.

-Señorita Granger, perdón pero el coche ya ha llegado.- interrumpió la asistente.

-¡Claro! Una cosa Claire.- le detuvo antes de que la joven se marchara

-Habla con recursos humanos, que me envíen la lista de vacantes, veremos si podemos encontrar algo para el Señor Weasley aquí presente.- sonrió y dio un sorbo a su agua.

-Con mucho gusto Señorita.- afirmo la chica y salió.

-Bueno Ronald, me tengo que ir, pero alguien se contactara contigo en estos días, no te preocupes. - dijo la castaña tomando su bolso y tendiendo la mano para despedirse.

Él se sintió extrañado al saludarla así.

-Gracias Hermione. - se puso de pie. –

-Te acompaño a la puerta. -

Ambos salieron de la oficina.

-Claire, solo por favor toma los datos del Señor Weasley antes de irse.- le pidió a su asistente.

-Nos vemos. - siguió su camino al elevador.

-Hasta luego Señorita Granger, buen viaje. - Ron se la vio desaparecer en el elevador, sin entender el vacío que sentía en el estómago.

Ella tenía un muro, del tamaño de New York y él lo había creado. Y se odiaba por eso.

Hermione suspiro profundamente al llegar al coche, había decidido vivir en el mundo muggle después de su separación, quería no volver a verlo nunca, y ahí estaba de nuevo.

-La vida la odiaba, profundamente.

 _Boston, Massachussets_

 _Cuando aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Boston, jamás pensó sentirse así de nerviosa de nuevo. Tendría que rentar un coche en el aeropuerto Logan y después conducir a Salem. Ron no había podido pasar a recogerla._

 _-Está bien Hermione, te relajaras de tanto estrés y veremos los paisajes. ¿Verdad Bella? - Le dijo a su nueva gatita que la acompañaba._

 _Ron le había mencionado algunos lugares que se encontraría en el camino, se detuvo a comer en uno de ellos._

 _Notando a su alrededor un hermoso campo, todo alrededor parecía muy tranquilo, comió con tranquilidad y siguió su camino._

 _En cuanto llego al lugar, Ron le había señalado donde había dejado las llaves del lugar, entro:_

 _-Esto es muy acogedor. - dijo entrando siendo seguida por Bella._

 _-Serán unas tranquilas vacaciones. - dijo al aire. Ron llegaría tarde de su entrenamiento._

 _Se puso a ordenar sus cosas hasta que se quedó dormida. Había sido un largo viaje._

 _El sonido de la puerta la despertó._

 _-Hermione ¿duermes amor? – la castaña lo rodeo por el cuello. –para ti no.- el pelirrojo se quitó el saco y se recostó a su lado, comenzando a besarla._

 _-Te extrañe. - susurro él besándole el cuello. –Y yo a ti. - respondió la castaña._

 _Él levanto la falda de la castaña y comenzó a acariciar sus partes íntimas por encima de la ropa. La castaña lanzaba ligeros gemidos. Cuando a ella le parecía que él iba muy tranquilo, la giro, quedando boca abajo en la cama. Lo escucho bajar el zipper de su pantalón y haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, la embistió hasta que él termino. Ella fingió sus gemidos, él no lo notaría._

 _-Me iré a dar un baño. - dijo él_

 _–_ _Tenemos pases para un partido de Quidditch.- dijo orgulloso, como si ella amará el quidditch, pero solo sonrió, él se estaba esforzando ¿no?_

 _En cuanto llegaron, ella moría de hambre._

 _\- ¿Tendrán algo de comer por aquí?- le pregunto al pelirrojo, que parecía muy entusiasmado en saludar a todo el mundo. Un movimiento hizo que se ella se soltara de su brazo._

 _\- Ve a buscar por allá- le señalo él._

 _\- ¿No vendrás? - preguntó la castaña. –No, te alcanzo en un momento. – ella asintió y se alejó._

 _El pelirrojo regreso con un hot dog mientras ella compraba palomitas._

 _-¿Dónde lo has conseguido? – pregunto la castaña_

 _-Por allá. - señalo mientras comía como acostumbraba._

 _-¿Me has traído uno?- pregunto ilusionada._

 _-No, no pensé que querrías. - dijo restándole importancia._

 _Ella sintió algo removerse dentro de su corazón, pero no presto atención y siguió la noche "en calma" así entre comillas, porque aquello no era calma._

-Señorita Granger- escucho a la distancia.

-Estamos en el aeropuerto. - abrió los ojos.

-Gracias.- agradeció a su chofer.

Nunca había querido vivir en el mundo muggle, pero la ruptura con Ron le había hecho dar un giro a su vida, ahora él volvía como si nada. Eso no se hace, no en esta vida.

Salió del coche en camino al aeropuerto, iría a Australia a visitar a sus padres por una semana, prefería estar lejos, ahora que Ron estaba cerca.

Suspiró.

-Pero mira nada más. – le dijo una voz familiar, ella voltea a buscar a la persona dueña de la voz.

Y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Hola, hola!

Una disculpa a tod s se me ha hecho un poco dificil el enlazar todos los elementos y recordar cosas. Como mencioné antes esta historia es en una gran parte, experiencia personal otra parte no tanto, pero les pido sean pacientes.

Muchos saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.

por cierto pueden encontrarme en facebook como I am Mino.

 _PD. les recuerdo que lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos._

PD 2. Si llegan a sentirse identificadas con la forma en que Ron la trata porfa, corran de esa relación. No hay amor ahí.

Mis mejores deseos.


	4. Capítulo 3 - ¿Te Conozco?

**Capítulo 3 – ¿Te conozco?**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

 _El partido había marchado bien, se habían divertido mucho._

 _Por la mañana decidieron salir a comprar algo de comida y la castaña quería salir de compras. Ron no era muy paciente en esos casos._

 _-Ron, creo que deberíamos ir a esa tienda.- comentó la castaña entusiasmada_

 _-Hermione, ya tengo hambre.- bufo el pelirrojo algo fastidiado._

 _Ambos habían entrado a un supermercado y caminaban tomados de la mano cuando..._

 _-Hola.- saludo el pelirrojo de pronto, soltando bruscamente la mano de la castaña, quién mirando su mano por el shock, no había volteado a ver a la persona a quién el pelirrojo saludaba con tanta sorpresa._

-Mira nada más.- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Pansy- sonrío la castaña a la compañera de slytherin. Después de la guerra todos había llegado a un acuerdo de paz al volver al colegio así que prácticamente se toleraban.

Algunos algo un poco más que tolerarse.

-Hermione Granger.- se acerco la joven ahora no tan joven seguida de una pequeña igual a ella.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- la abrazo dejándola aún más sorprendida, la castaña le devolvió el gesto algo sorprendida.

-Jamás pensé ver a Pansy Parkinson en un aeropuerto, muchos pagarían por presenciar esto.- bromeo la castaña, soltando el abrazo.

-Lo sé querida, mis padres aún no superan el hecho de que me casé con un sang...- se detuvo incomoda.

-¿Sangre sucia?- termino Hermione, la joven de Slytherin hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-No pasa nada Parkinson, es dificil cambiar ciertas costumbres.- puntualizo la castaña.

-En verdad lo siento.- hizo una pausa.

-Tengo problemas con Benji, por lo mismo.- suspiro la joven de cabello azabache. Hermione alzo los hombros.

-Pero quién es esta pequeñeza por acá.- dijo bajando hasta la altura de la pequeña.

-Soy Alicia Williams- su pequeña mano se extendió para saludar con el mismo orgullo que su madre portaba.- Hermione sonrió

-Mucho gusto Alicia, yo soy Hermione Granger.- ambas sonrieron.

-Eres muy bonita.- dijo Hermione incorporandose.

-Gracias, me gusta tu cabello tía Hermione.- Pansy observaba orgullosa a su hija.

-Señora llevaré a Alicia a comprar una bebida.- comento la nana de la niña que venía al parecer de recoger equipaje.

-Claro Nita.-

-Pensé que te casarías con Malfoy.- comento Hermione, al verla marcharse, Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que no! Siempre fue un cretino, aunque ahora ha cambiado pero en verdad, estuve enamorada de Teo por años, pero creo que nunca fui lo suficientemente inteligente.- dijo aún riendo, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú? y los pelirrojos, ¿No iban a casarse?- Hermione bufo.

-Es una larga historia.-

-Señorita Granger, perdón que interrumpa.-

-Pansy, tengo que marcharme o perderé el avión, estaré aquí en una semana, ¿tendrás tiempo?- preguntó la castaña apresurada.  
-Dame tu tarjeta Granger, te contacto.- Hermione se la entrego y se despidieron.

Tomó su asiento en el avión y no pudo evitar sumirse en los recuerdos.

 _-¿Quién era ella?- cuestiono la castaña con seriedad-_

 _-Una ex maestra del ministerio.- dijo sonriendo perdido en la nada._

 _-A todos les gustaba.- se atrevió a decir. Hermione lo miró incrédula-_

 _-¿A ti también?- cuestionó la castaña_

 _-dije a todos.- puntualizo._

 _-...creo que intentaba ir a la cama conmigo- parecía estar presumiendo._

 _-¿Te acostaste con ella Ronald?-_

 _-¡No! Solo me gustaba- ella no sabía que creer._

-¿Señorita?- saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la azafata la llamaba.

-Gusta alguna bebida.- pregunto

-Agua, por favor.- pidió la castaña.

Ron estaba siendo un problema nuevamente y los recuerdos dolían.

Queensland Australia, era un lugar hermoso y sus padres adoraban vivir ahí. A ella le gustaba tener un lugar al cuál escapar de vez en cuando.

Iba bajando en la escalera eléctrica cuando notó que un joven castaño portaba un letrero con su nombre, parecía tratar de encontrarle en la multitud.

-¿quién es él?- se preguntó para sus adentros.

casi llegando al termino de las escaleras, el chico hizo contacto con su mirada y le sonrió bajando el letrero y acercándose.

-Hola.- saludo él con una abierta sonrisa. Muy bonita, por cierto, pensó la castaña.

-Hermione ¿cierto?- cuestionó el joven.

-Si, y ¿tú eres?- preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Él soltó un ligera carcajada.

-Soy Gustav, trabajo con tus padres de hace unos seis meses, tiene algunas citas en el consultorio así que me pidieron que pasará a recogerte.- respondió el chico mientras le tendía su móvil.

-Puedes llamarles.- señalo.

-Tengo mi propio móvil, gracias.- se giro a hacer la llamada y el tomó las maletas.

El telefóno sonó un par de veces antes de escuchar a su madre decir.

-Cariño, perdona estaba por llamarte, tu padre y yo hemos tenido una mañana ocupada así que hemos pedido a alguien que pase por ti.- decía la Sra. Granger algo apresurada.

-Si, ya lo noté.- respondió la castaña comenzando a andar a la salida.

-Mamá recuerden...- hizo una pausa.

-No soy una persona normal.- intento hablar en susurro.

-No deberían confiar en cualquier persona.- le reclamó la castaña.

-Oh! Cariño, Gustav es un joven maravilloso y muy responsable...- la castaña soltó un suspiro.

-Lo mismo pensabas de Ron.- soltó y ambas quedaron en silencio.

-No importa, Ya vamos en camino mamá, muero por verles. Los quiero.- dijo ya más relajada y colgó.

La casa de sus padres estaba en Mackay así tenían que conducir un rato para llegar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el joven tratando de eliminar el silencio.

* * *

Lo sé, me he tardado una vida entera en actualizar, seguire adelante estos días. Todo es más tranquilo ahora.

Vendrán más historias.

Gracias por su paciencia son una maravilla.

Nox.


	5. Capítulo 4 - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Capítulo 4 - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 _Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía._

Todo lo que se encuentra _en cursiva,_ son recuerdos.

* * *

 _Ron había pasado a recogerla al aeropuerto en otra de sus visitas, estaba algo serio. Uno de sus compañeros había fallecido en una noche de copas con algunos_ _muggles._

 _Ron parecía apreciarlo mucho._

 _-¿Cuándo te han avisado?- preguntó la castaña_

 _-Por la noche, no he podido dormir. - contestó mirando al frente._

 _-…el funeral será mañana, iré solo un rato y al regresar saldremos a cenar.- señalo_

 _No la estaba invitando, le estaba avisando. Se sintió algo excluida._

 _Ron llegó por la noche y no quiso salir a cenar, así que cenaron algo rápido que Hermione preparo y fueron a dormir, él no comentó mucho del asunto._

 _Por la mañana decidió salir al supermercado más cercano a comprar algunas cosas para comer, cuando notó que en los periodicos muggles estaba la nota del funeral de aquel joven_

 _"Sus amigos y familiares lo despiden con mucho amor"_

 _y en una de las fotos una joven colgada del brazo de Ronald Weasley y a él no parecía molestarle._

 _-Con razón no quiso invitarme. - pensó_

-Tienes hambre. - la voz del joven que la llevaba a casa de sus padres la saco del trance. Pensó un poco la pregunta.

-Claro, ¿Hay algo bueno por aquí? - no le tenía mucha confianza a los hombres, había unos muros de acero alrededor de su corazón, así que las invitaciones la ponían algo incomoda. Pero después de todo, no era como que estaba intentando nada con él.

Por Merlín, Hermione solo te esta llevando a casa.

Se regañó a sí misma.

-Hay una cafetería muy popular, ese tipo de lugar que si no visitas significa que no estuviste en Mackay.- dijo el sonriendo

-Me parece bien. - acepto la castaña restándole importancia.

Hacia algunos años había decidido alejarse del mundo mágico, pero la propuesta que le estaban enviando era muy tentativa en MACUSA.

-Draco. - aquella voz que lo llamaba le hizo alzar la mirada del pergamino en su mano.

-Madre. - sonrió levemente y se puso de pie para recibirla con un abrazo.

 **"The Dispensary, coffe, kitchen, bar"** leyó la castaña al llegar

-Creo que te gustará. – dijo aquel joven abriendo la puerta del lugar con una enorme sonrisa, ella asintió con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! Pueden sentarse donde gusten.- dijo la hostess al verlos, ambos afirmaron.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, era un lugar bonito, parecía popular había muy pocas mesas solas y la parte de afuera parecía la mejor opción.

-Prefiero afuera. - le señalo la castaña a Gustav.

-Donde tú decidas, yo te sigo. - ella volvió a medio sonreír y escogió una mesa que estaba casi al último de las mesas del jardín.

La rubia, miraba a su alrededor en el lugar.

-Pareces incomoda madre. - señalo el rubio mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-No puedo entender el por qué venir a vivir al mundo muggle, Draco. – Preguntó la rubia, él observo el líquido dentro de su copa, soltó un bufido y media sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada.

-Era la mejor manera de seguir adelante. - contestó

-Huir nunca ha sido la mejor manera Draco. – le aseguro su madre.

-Prefiero no ser grosero ante esa respuesta, y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí madre. - la rubia sonrió con calidez.

-Por cierto, te sienta estupendo el look muggle que te mande. - la rubia se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-Es algo extraño. - casi susurro, el rubio sonrió.

-Eres hermosa, todo te va bien, perfecto para las actividades de hoy Madre. - le contesto igual casi susurrando y sonriendo.

Si alguien viera a los Malfoy en aquel lugar, creería que el mundo se estaba acabando.

 _No tenía mucho de haberse ido a mudar con Ron, el plan era preparar la boda juntos en Boston._

 _Había sido un mal día para él en el ministerio así que decidió llevarlo a comer algo rico._

 _\- ¿Sabes que pedirás? – preguntó ella sonriendo, él solo la miró_

 _-Pide lo que sea Hermione. - contestó después de un soplido._

 _\- ¿Crees que una comida va a cambiar mi error? - la castaña no supo que decir._

 _-Yo solo intentaba ayudarte un poco, pero si quieres solo enfocarte en lo malo, tú sabes. - la camarera llegó y él sonriente termino ordenando, después de haberla hecho molestar._

 _Salieron caminando ambos del restaurante no estaba muy retirado de casa, ella intento tomarle la mano y él le soltó un manotazo. Hermione sintió una mezcla de furia y tristeza en su interior y decidió caminar a paso más rápido, alejándose de él._

 _Cuando estaban por llegar, él le alcanzo y con burla dijo._

 _-Deja de actuar como si tuvieras un palo metido en el culo. - ella se giró a verle y por primera vez en su vida su interior ardió en rabia, jamás se había sentido tan ofendida, ni cuando Draco Malfoy le llamó "sangresucia"_

 _-Púdrete Ronald Weasley.- y casi corrió a encerrarse en la habitación, mientras él reía a sus espaldas como si todo fuera un juego._

-¡Hermione! ¿Hermione?- la voz de Gustav la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró.

-Sabes que pedirás? – ambos ordenaron y conversaron amenamente, Hermione sintió como no era tan difícil hablar con un hombre después de todo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si era posible recuperarse.

\- ¿Entonces diriges una compañía en Estados Unidos? - cuestiono el chico.

-Así es, paso mucho tiempo trabajando, pero tuve una oportunidad, así que vine ver a mis padres. - contesto la castaña antes de dar un sorbo a su limonada. –

Su mobil sono.

-¿Hola?- contesto la castaña.

-Hija, me parece que nos atrasaremos un poco, ¿En dónde están ahora?- pregunto Jane Granger.

-The Dispensary.- contestó la castaña mirando el letrero.

-En cuanto terminemos nos vemos por ahí. - dijo su madre

-Ya quiero verlos, te quiero. - dijo despidiéndose. Miró a Gustav pensativa.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar cerca en dónde caminar un poco en cuantó lleguen mis padres? - preguntó la castaña.

-Si, a unas cuantas cuadras está el río Pioneer, es pequeño, pero podemos dar varias vueltas. - afirmó el castaño sonriendo. -

-Me parece bien. - sonrió la castaña tomando su bolso para pagar. -

-Está vez irá por mi cuenta. - dijo Gustav.

\- ¿En verdad? - él asintió

-Eres muy amable. - la castaña se sintió alagada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo alguien no pagaba su comida?

Se disponían a marcharse cuando...

-¿Hermione Granger?- aquella voz la hizo levantar la mirada.-

-¿Malfoy?- dijo en respuesta.

Gustav quedó en medio mirando aquella extraña situación.

¿Qué hacía Malfoy en Australia?

* * *

Hola, hola!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y demás, me han ayudado tanto.

Muy bien, está vez me he tardado menos y ya tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo, le he encontrado finalmente un dirección, creo que ya no encontrarán muchas memorias en unos cuantos capítulos más nos basaremos en un Ron presente, así que espero les guste y no duden en dejarme, ninguna duda, sugerencia o motivación.

Muchas gracias.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Nox.


	6. Capítulo 5 – Malas ideas

**Capítulo 5 – Malas ideas.**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

* * *

 _Ron paso a recogerla aquella noche._

 _-Estoy lista. – dijo al subirse al auto. El pelirrojo arranco._

 _\- ¿Adivina que me ha dicho Harry hoy? - le comentó a la castaña._

 _-No lo sé. - dijo restándole importancia._

 _-Han corrido a Malfoy del ministerio, por su pasado mortifago. – dijo mofándose._

 _-Y su novia lo ha dejado por la vergüenza. - agrego._

 _-Lo tiene bien merecido. -_

 _-No me parece correcto, si, Malfoy hizo muchas cosas, pero debieron darle una oportunidad de redimirse. - puntualizo la castaña._

 _-Ya suenas como Harry. - dijo con desdén el pelirrojo._

Ver a Narcisa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy en ropa Muggle, era una de las mejores cosas que había visto en su vida, y de las más increíbles.

Pero tenía que admitir que se veían bien y Malfoy más que bien en especial el ligero bronceado.

¿Qué acababa de pensar?

-Qué gran casualidad encontrarle por acá, Señorita Granger o debería decir Weasley?- preguntó la rubia aristócrata mirando con duda a Gustav.

-Aún soy Granger.- señalo

-Y él es Gustav Smith, auxiliar de mis padres.- le presentó, con la esperanza de que no hicieran algún comentario del mundo mágico.

El castaño extendió su mano, Draco la tomo con firmeza y la rubia con rapidez.

-Honestamente jamás pensé encontrarlos tan fuera de Londres. - señaló la castaña.

\- Yo he estado viviendo aquí cerca de 4 años. - dijo el rubio.

-Mi madre ha venido a visitarme por primera vez hoy. - la castaña estaba a punto de hablar cuando

\- Al parecer tienen mucho de no verse, ¿qué tal si se nos unen el día de mañana a un paseo en mi velero? -

-No sería mala idea. - escucho la castaña decir a alguien a sus espaldas y se giró queriendo matar a aquella persona. -

\- ¡Mamá!.- saludó nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro deberían unírsenos, al fin fueron compañeros de escuela, les vendría bien ponerse al corriente! – termino de decir John Granger, sosteniendo a su esposa por los hombros en señal de apoyo. Hermione y Draco se miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué no?, ya que estamos todos en Australia.- acepto Narcisa para sorpresa de Hermione y Draco.

-Entonces veámonos aquí alrededor de las 8:00 am desayunemos y vayamos a dar un viaje en velero.

-Aquí nos veremos. - Draco se quedó sin habla, ¿su madre estaba aceptando salir con muggles a un viaje en bote?

Narcisa despidió de beso a una estupefacta castaña y una sonriente Jane. Draco tendió su mano rápidamente a los hombres y de con un asentimiento despidió a las mujeres.

-Por cierto…- se giró la rubia-

-Mañana llega mi esposo, ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó la rubia.

-Claro que no querida, así John tendrá un compañero de pesca. - Narcisa soltó un suspiro.

-Me temó que Lucius no sabe pescar. – puntualizo.

-Sin problema, le enseñaremos. - los sonrientes Granger, parecían optimistas.

Hermione y Draco querían ser tragados por la tierra.

Los zapatos de aquella rubia resonaban sobre el mármol. Se detuvo frente al escritorio.

-Buenos días, Claire. - saludo la jefa del departamento de recursos humanos.

-Hola Natalie, ¿Qué te trae por acá? - preguntó la asistente de Hermione Granger.

-He venido a traerte la lista de vacantes. - la chica de cabello negro levantó la cabeza.

-Perfecto. - la tomo y comenzó a ojearla.

-Te avisaré para que le comuniques la vacante, gracias.- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven rubia.

Claire revisaba las posibles vacantes disponibles para Ron Weasley.

-Repartidor de mercancía

-Gerente de revisión

-Guardia de seguridad (primer piso)

-Asistente de gerencia (seguridad)

...

Ella no solo era la asistente de Hermione, había estudiado en Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pertenecido a la casa Wampus y al igual que Hermione, había sido dejada por su novio de la infancia. La castaña le pidió que la ayudara con la editorial y ahora cuidaba que nadie notará que ellas eran diferentes.

Estaban caminando por el Rio Pioneer cuando la castaña se giró a verlos y los fulminó.

\- ¿En qué estaban pensando? - fue casi un grito. Los Granger se quedaron sin habla.

-Cariño, tranquila. - logró decir su madre.

\- ¿Saben quiénes son? ¿Acaso no recuerdan? - dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- ¡Claro! Él es uno de tus compañeros de escuela. – contestó un entusiasmado John

\- ¡Si padre, pero es Malfoy! - casi deletreo el nombre.

\- ¡Su tía intento matarme durante la guerra! - Jane casi soltó un gritillo.

\- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! No hablamos de algo que no recordamos, sigo molesta por eso que nos has hecho. - le reprocho, la castaña soltó un suspiro.

\- ¡Lo siento, ya no importa! - le restó importancia, había enviado a Gustav por botellas de agua para poder hablar.

-Lo siento cariño, pensé que era Neville. - Hermione rodo los ojos, era imposible aún hacerles recordar cada detalle que ella había eliminado.

\- Solo espero que todo salga bien. – dijo más para sí misma.

Estaba agotada, aunque había dormido en el vuelo se sentía dispuesta a ir a dormir después de casi 24 horas de viaje por el retraso de su avión.

Eso le pasaba por intentar vivir como muggle.

Daban ya casi las 6 de la tarde cuando les pidió a sus padres que se marcharan del rio, tenía que estar lista para su encuentro con los Malfoy al día siguiente.

Lamentaba no traer su varita.

Draco estaba recargado en el balcón de su habitación, cuando su madre entró.

-¿Crees que he hecho mal verdad?- preguntó su madre.

-Me has sorprendido, tengo que admitirlo. - dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Sabes hace cuánto alguien no me invita siquiera un té?- señalo.

-Tal vez me he dejado llevar por el momento, y eso si es preocupante, podríamos excusarnos. - Draco soltó una risa.

-Padre va a enloquecer, eso quiero verlo. - comenzó a reírse.

-Me matará. - agregó la rubia y se unió a la risa de su hijo.

Preparaba la cama para irse a dormir, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- había contestado sin mirar la pantalla.

-Se que tal vez ya intentabas dormir, pero me ha llegado la lista de vacantes.- dijo Claire al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Hermione.

Desdé el ese día que la vio, tan repuesta, bella y tan ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se había equivocado al dejarla ir. Al haberla engañado, no una, sino varias veces.

 _Él había llegado del trabajo y ella estaba por terminar la cena, de pronto se quedó dormido._

 _La sensación suave en sus pies lo hizo despertarse, abrió los ojos y sintió las suaves manos de la castaña en sus pies. Ella sonrió_

 _-Eres increíble. - soltó aún somnoliento_

 _-Pensé que estarías cansado. - dijo sin detener su masaje._

 _-Es hora de cenar. - dijo y le dio un beso que lo dejo deseando más._

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus recuerdos. Se puso de pie para abrir.

-Vengo por la renta. - soltó la casera sin preámbulo.

-Necesito que me de unos días más. - pidió el pelirrojo.

-No hay más días, si no me pagas para el viernes, tendrás que irte. - sentencio y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta y se deslizo tras ella.

-Tendré que llamar a Harry.- soltó un bufido.

A la castaña casi se le cae la quijada cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy.

En traje, negro.

Por primera vez, vio algo parecido a la vergüenza dibujado en la aristócrata cara de Narcisa Malfoy. ¡Oh Merlín!

Su padre ahogo una carcajada, y carraspeo después del codazo de su esposa.

Gustav llegaba tras ellos. Malfoy no estaba sorprendido.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó Jane Granger.

Hermione llevaba un short blanco casual con una blusa celeste a rayas un sombrero y sandalias, debajo un traje de baño completo en color blanco, solo mostraba un poco la espalda.

Su madre un blusón de manta con flores de colores bordadas y un short beige debajo, su padre una camisa tipo polo en color blanco y un short beige con un gorrito de pesca.

Narcisa llevaba un conjunto de manta con detalles bordados en verde y plata, sandalias del color del conjunto y un espectacular sombrero con flores verdes. Slytherin.

Draco llevaba un pantalón blanco suelto, con una camisa celeste.

Gustav short de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, que hacía que se notarán todos los músculos de su torso.

Lucius Malfoy, llevaba un infierno puesto y en su cara.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Lucius Malfoy o tal vez gruño.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, espero ser respetuosa de la personalidad de cada uno y no sientan como que realmente he cambiado a los personajes, pero siempre he pensado que Narcisa es un poco más abierta al cambio.

En fin, espero que les gusté, diganme que les parece esté capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, intentaré que sean más largos.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Nox.


	7. Capítulo 6 – Im·prob·a·ble

**Capítulo 6 - Im·prob·a·ble**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

Todo lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos

El bote arranco y no pudo sostenerse a tiempo, casi cae de espaldas, pero una mano la rodeo con fuerza.

-Que débil Granger y terrible equilibrio. - le reprocho con una sonrisa burlona el rubio, incorporándola y se alejó. - la castaña tenía la mirada abierta del susto.

-Va a ser divertido. - se mofo a la distancia sin voltear a verla. Sintió sus mejillas arder de pena.

* * *

 _Habían caminado antes en aquel parque,le encantaba, pero ella había tenido un largo día en el ministerio y estaba demasiado cansada._

 _-Por qué me has traído aquí?- cuestiono la castaña mirando a un sonriente y sudado pelirrojo._

 _Ella le había mostrado alguna vez aquella parte del parque dónde ella decía quererse casar algún día._

 _Se había imaginado a si misma caminando por aquellas escalinatas hechas de troncos ya desgastados, adornadas con flores a lo largo de ellas._

 _La castaña caminó al final de ellas y al girarse, ahí estaba él hincado._

 _-Te casarías conmigo Hermione_

 _No_

 _-Si.- y lo abrazo, pensando que no sentía lo que decían debía sentir._

-¡Hermione!- la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Jamás notó que un rubio la observaba a la distancia.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia.

-Harry, ¿Quieres contestar esa cosa?- reprocho Ginny Weasley

-Claro.- afirmo el azabache

-¡Hola!-

-Harry- el pelirrojo sonaba desesperado.

-Me van a echar- dijo después de una pausa.

-¿No hablaste con Hermione?- le casi susurro Harry intentando que su esposa no escuchara.

-Si es Ron, dile que no tenemos más dinero para él.- grito la pelirroja desde la cocina.

-Es Gin, ¿verdad?- Harry suspiro.

-No la culpo, pero no sé que hacer Harry, aún no he recibido respuesta de nadie.- dijo en tono desesperado.

-Lo veo improbable, pero mañana te veo donde siempre.- y colgó.

-¿Dónde siempre?- la voz de su pelirroja esposa, le dio escalofríos y se giro para enfrentarla.

* * *

Lucius sudaba, y al estar frente a muggles no podía realizar algún hechizo para ayudarse, su impecable traje negro no era de gran ayuda para el viaje en bote.

Narcisa platicaba con Jane acerca de hierbas curativas. Lucius estaba como clavado a su asiento con el ceño fruncido y mirada rabiosa, justo a su costado izquierdo.

-Vamos Luc.- exclamó el papá de Hermione, llamando a Lucius a pescar.

Se hizo un silencio en el bote.

-Nunca he pescado.- fue casi un murmullo la respuesta del Malfoy mayor

-No importa.- el brazo del Sr. Granger lo rodeo. Y Lucius Malfoy se congelo de incomodidad.

-Primero te pondremos algo cómodo, yo creo que Gustav tiene algo por ahí.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. - grito con una risilla Jonh Granger que estaba relajado comiendo un bocadillo, Lucius Malfoy lo fulmino con la mirada. Y John aun sonriendo se acomodo en su asiento.

-Esto es porquería de mug…- se detuvo al ver la cara de Gustav, confundido y ojos fulminantes de su esposa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gustav.

El tirón de la caña, casi tumba al rubio.

\- ¡Oh! - los ojos de toda la tripulación se abrieron. Lucius Malfoy tiro todo su cuerpo hacía atrás.

\- ¡Espera, enrolla!. - grito John y tirando su bocadillo, le alcanzo sin soltar su caña, pero la que sostenía también tiro de él. Era grande.

\- ¡Gustav, Draco!- grito Lucius.- los aludidos casi corrieron.

* * *

La castaña se acercó al rubio que se encontraba solitario.

-Jamás imaginé que esto terminaría bien. - soltó la castaña mientras se recargaba en el bote. El rubio dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Yo tampoco. - dijo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Será que moriremos sumergidos en el mar? - preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Probablemente. – acepto la castaña.

-Gustav me ha dicho que solo hay dos camarotes, así que él y yo nos quedaremos en vigilia durante la noche, ¿Han traído bolsas de dormir verdad? - pregunto el rubio, ella asintió y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Dejemos que los padres descansen, ha sido un choque grande de culturas para ellos hoy. – ella volvió a asentir mirando a la nada.

Jamás pensó que Draco fuera tan considerado por su familia, mucho menos por la de ella.

-Me recostaré un poco, estoy algo mareada.- dijo dejando a un pensativo Malfoy con su copa de vino.

Él asintió

 _Estaban acostados, Hermione había recibido un pequeño televisor de VHS que le recordaba a su infancia y veían "la bella y la bestia" ambos recostados en la cama._

 _-¿Me traerías un vaso de agua?- le pidió el pelirrojo._

 _-Ron solo conjuralo.- él se puso de pie furioso._

 _-¿No lo traerás?- la castaña le miro extrañada, por el odio que veía en sus ojos. Ambos se miraron con intensidad, entonces él tomó la bolsa de papas fritas que comía y se la vació a la castaña en la cabeza._

 _Ella sintió el corazón apretado, impactada, sin habla._

 _Humillada._

 _-¿Es en serio?- atino a decir la castaña después de lanzarle la bolsa vacía. Él sonrió._

 _-Dormiré en el auto.- dijo la castaña y salio de la casa._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aún estaba oscuro y escuchaba el agua a su alrededor. Era un sueño, un recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así Granger? – dijo una voz, no era Ron sino Malfoy estaba extrañado, tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Así cómo? - preguntó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando salir del sueño, no podía dejar de temblar.

-Así como lo haces ahora.- alzó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, y ella giro su rostro intentando reconocer el lugar. Despertar del todo.

Malfoy se agacho para quedar a su altura y ladeo la cabeza un poco, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? Parace que hubieras visto un mortifago- dijo con burla. Ella le volvió a mirar.

-Creo que estoy medio dormida, lo siento estaba soñando.- se disculpó la castaña bajando la mirada.

-Intenta dormir de nuevo, has dormido como una hora, Gustav y yo nos encargaremos.- se le acerco un poco más.

-Además, puse un hechizo de protección.- le dijo a la castaña y se marcho sonriente.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Han sido unos días difíciles, unos meses de muchos cambios, he logrado atravesar lo más difícil, espero.

Aún les seguiré agregando algunos recuerdos del pasado de Ron y Hermione, creo que se han dado cuenta que él recuerda lo buena que ella era con él y ella lo malo, pero yo creo que uno recuerda más lo que ha vivido más con ciertas personas, en fin.

Espero aún les guste la historia y cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida.

Han sido unos días difíciles, unos meses de muchos cambios, he logrado atravesar lo más difícil, espero.

Aún les seguiré agregando algunos recuerdos del pasado de Ron y Hermione, creo que se han dado cuenta que él recuerda lo buena que ella era con él y ella lo malo, pero yo creo que uno recuerda más lo que ha vivido más con ciertas personas, en fin.

Espero aún les guste la historia y cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida.

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas.

NOX


End file.
